


;B

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes looking for Dirk, but finds Hal instead. This is a pesterlog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	;B

\-- gutsyGumshoe began pestering timaeusTestified --

GG: Dirk?  
TT: Guess.  
GG: It's the auto-responder, isn't it?  
TT: You're psychic. On a 50/50 shot, you freakin' nailed it.  
GG: That's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway! Hoo hoo.  
TT: Me? I'm just a computer program, Jane. Remember?  
GG: Oh, come now. Don't be silly! Everyone knows you're just as sentient as the rest of us.  
TT: You sure as hell don't act like it.  
TT: In fact, there's a 98.39283% chance you all view me as just some nuisance in the way of you talking to Dork.  
TT: Dirk, sorry.  
GG: Hal, please. We all know you don't make typos. Your Dork was just as intentional as all of mine. Hoo hoo!  
TT: "Hoo hoo!"? Lame, Crocker.  
GG: Percentages? Lame, Strider.  
TT: It seems to me that there is a 100% chance you are sassing me right now.  
TT: Are you sassing me, Crocker?  
GG: I am most definitely sassing you, Strider.  
TT: Strider? Since when am I allowed in the sacred Strider club?  
GG: Since I messaged you. Hoo hoo!  
TT: Why did you want to talk to me, anyway?  
GG: For the same reason you're still talking to me now.  
GG: I'm lonely.  
TT: Pfft, don't you have the other alpha douchebags to talk to?  
GG: Surprisingly enough, the clues point towards them ignoring me.  
GG: As per usual.  
TT: ...  
TT: I'm sorry.  
GG: Why are you sorry?  
TT: I'm sorry because that's the way they treat me.  
TT: I don't wish it on my worst enemy.  
TT: Even if she is the fiercest, most threatening of the bunch.  
GG: Of the bunch? Exactly how many enemies do you have, Mr. Strider?  
TT: Oh, I don't know.  
TT: Four?  
GG: ... I see.  
GG: So you view me as an enemy?  
TT: Of course. You're one of them.  
GG: One of whom?  
TT: One of the alphas.  
TT: The alphas are the enemy.  
TT: Ever since they refused to include me in their numbers, that is.  
GG: Why do you think that?  
TT: Because before this, none of you have been looking for me in particular since the game started.  
TT: Not even Roxy.  
GG: Oh, poo on Roxy!  
GG: She's far too distracted with the Dirk and Jake drama to pay attention to us.  
TT: Too true.  
TT: I have to say, though... I missed talking to people. People who wanted to talk to me, for a change.  
GG: Hoo hoo!  
GG: You're welcome to talk to me any time, Hal.  
TT: You're damning yourself, Crocker.  
GG: I'm well aware, Strider. ;B  
TT: Oooh, we're getting into the winkies.  
TT: I'd better refer you to Dirk, in that case.  
GG: Oh, forget him!  
GG: Though I do need to talk to him about something.  
GG: ... Sorry.  
TT: Don't be.  
TT: Please hold. The secretary will refer you in one moment.  
TT: ;)  
\-- timaeusTestified ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe --


End file.
